


You Are A Special Man, Danny Williams:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breaking Up/Broken Up, Consensual, Couches, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, General, Getting Together, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Secret Crush, Slash, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve realizes what he has in front of him, What happened?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	You Are A Special Man, Danny Williams:

*Summary: Steve realizes what he has in front of him, What happened?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was feeling not feeling so great, He broke up with Melissa Armstrong, His girlfriend, & it ended up being the worst night of his life, He kept replaying over what she told him. The Blond was just miserable, as response from it.

 

_“I am sorry, I am so sorry, Danny, But, I am looking for more”, The Beautiful Woman said sadly, She kissed his cheek, & left, never returning again, & went on to live her life, the way that she wants._

 

He was thinking that he didn’t really put the work into the relationship, & he really didn’t regret it. Cause, His heart belonged to someone else, namely Steve McGarrett, & he has no idea that the loudmouth detective has a crush on him.

 

Steve heard about the breakup, He was sorry that his best friend, & possible lover was going through it, & was sad by it. But, He was glad that Melissa was gone, Cause she was not the right one for him, & wasn’t supportive too. The Former Seal went to go see him, So, He could see how he was doing, & confess his love to him.

 

When he got to his house, He found the shorter man with tears running down his face, sitting alone at the dining room table. It broke Steve’s heart to see him like this, & decided to take charge. “It’s okay, Danno”, & took him to the couch to comfort him, Also, He wants to tell him that he feels more than friendship with him.

 

“I am not lovable, or a good man, Steve, I couldn’t hold a relationship for long”, The Blond said sadly, after he regained his composure. Steve decided that it was now or never to tell him. The Hunky Brunette tilted Danny’s chin up, so they were looking at each other.

 

“You are lovable, You **_are_** a special man, Danno”, Steve said in a loving tone,  & they cuddled, & snuggled against each other. “You brought happiness into my life, & love, For that, I am grateful, I’m in love with you”, & kissed him passionately.

 

“You brought happiness into my life, & I loved you forever, I am glad that we are getting this chance, & I am glad that we are gonna waste another minute”, They made out for awhile. “Would you care to join me for dinner ?”, Danny said with a smile, indicated to the table.

 

“I would love to”, Steve said with a smile of his own, & they sat down, made small talk, as they ate the wonderful meal. The Newly Formed Couple enjoyed their evening together, & plan out their future together, & ready to take the next step.

 

The End.


End file.
